


another morning after

by ElasticElla



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 08:55:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3762226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Melissa groans as she’s tugged out of sleep by the sun’s rays and Jordan dotting kisses along her neck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	another morning after

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted [here](http://elasticellaarchive.tumblr.com/post/114240279987/melissa-groans-as-shes-tugged-out-of-sleep-by-the)

Melissa groans as she’s tugged out of sleep by the sun’s rays and Jordan dotting kisses along her neck. One hits a bruise- and she’s not positive, but she thinks it’s one of Noshiko’s- and he sucks at it until her eyes open. He’s grinning wide, minty fresh breath and bright eyed- altogether far too excited for… six thirty on a Sunday morning.

Melissa rubs the sleep out of her eyes, “I don’t suppose I can convince you to go back to sleep for an hour?”

Jordan laughs, softly. “You don’t want to- breakfast is almost ready, and we have guests.”

Melissa stretches with small yawn, “Do I have time to shower?”

“If you don’t mind sharing,” Jordan says. He gives her a last kiss, this one on her lips. “Don’t have too much fun though, the food will get cold.”

Her lover heads out only wearing his tiny black boxer-briefs, and Melissa is once again thankful that Scott’s away at college. It’s tempting to fall back asleep, but not nearly as tempting as Ken or Noshiko in her shower.

After the first time, the four of them tended to play at Melissa’s house. She had the largest bed, though it wasn’t quite large enough to comfortably sleep four. So sometimes Ken and Noshiko went back to their place, and sometimes they slept in the guestroom. Ken had recently ordered a ridiculously large bed, and in a month’s time they’d probably be spending their weekends fucking and sleeping in that one. Which besides for space reasons, would be really nice for doing less laundry reasons.

Melissa finally gets up, and practically runs to the bathroom- the room’s chill terrible and the still warm blankets tempting.

Noshiko is the one showering, and Melissa grins when she pulls back the curtain. “Morning. Joining?”

“In a sec,” Melissa says, brushing the stale taste out of her mouth first.

Noshiko frowns when Melissa comes in, tilting her head up with a pinkie. “Jordan messed up my mark.”

Melissa laughs, grabbing some soap, and enjoying the shower’s warmth. “He does love your hands.”

“Your boy’s a brat,” Noshiko says, and Melissa can’t disagree with that. While he was almost always eager to please her, he could get, well bratty, with other people.

Noshiko spins Melissa around, gently shampooing her hair. Melissa washes herself, though it’s tempting to fall against her in a happy sleepy slump. The water goes lukewarm, and they both finish up quickly before it’s cold.

The hallway smells like bacon, and clad in bathrobes the two end up in the dining room. Jordan and Ken have already started eating, or at least Ken had clearly been feeding Jordan. The table is full of biscuits and bacon and turnovers and bagels.

“This looks delicious,” Melissa says, and Jordan preens at the praise.

Noshiko smiles wryly, “It does. I take it you’d rather be punished after breakfast?”

Jordan blushes and nods, and Ken raises an eyebrow. “What’d you do this time?”

“After please,” Jordan says, and Ken shrugs, letting it go for now.

“So, how are your new students?” Melissa asks, and they slip into their usual Sunday morning catch up.


End file.
